Rynild Ras'Aul
Summary Rynild Ras'aul, also known as Ryn, is the main protagonist of Part II of Astiria, and a main protagonist in Part III. He is the son of Cassandra Ras'aul, a superweapon created to rival ark units. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 7-A | At least High 6-A, 5-C with Overheating Magnatron level 3| 5-C | At Least Low 5-B ''' '''Name: Rynild Darhaa Ras'aul Origin: Astiria Gender: Male Age: 8 (End of Part I), 17 (End of Part II) Classification: '''Shapeshifter, Adventurer '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Weapons mastery, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Shapeshifting (Granting him Flight, Armor, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Petrification, Paralysis, empathy, Hypnosis, Sleep inducement, Can Web Opponents, Lightning Manipulation and Size Manipulation) | Magic, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation | Same as before, but stronger | Resistance To: Mind Manipulation, Illusions, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, BFR, Sealing Attack Potency: Building Level '(Possesses the strength of a Kraken) '| Mountain Level (Defeated Base Form Grima, who is capable of this power) |'At least '''Multi-Continent Level, Moon Level '''with Overheating Magnatron level 3 (Stated to have far surpassed Grima. His Overheating Magnatron destroyed one of Astiria's Moons.) '| Moon Level '(Strong enough to destroy moons without Overheating Magnatron) | At least '''Small Planet Level '(Defeated Yharim, should be comparable to Part II Zephyr) 'Speed: Supersonic '(Possesses the speed of a Thunderbird) | '''Massively Hypersonic (Dodged Grima's Black Lightning Bolt) | At Least Massively Hypersonic '''(Should be as fast or faster than before) | At Least '''Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Before) | FTL+ '(Defeated Yharim, should be comparable to Part II Zephyr) 'Durability: Building Level via scaling off his AP | Mountain Level (Took hits from Base Form Grima) | At least Multi-Continent Level (Withstood strikes from Cassandra) | Moon Level '(Took hits from the likes of Yharon, the Devourer of Gods and Signus) | At least '''Small Planet Level '(Took hits from Yharim, should be comparable to Part II Zephyr) 'Lifting Strength: Class P ' 'Striking Strength: Building Level | Mountain Level | Continent Level | Moon Level | '''At least '''Small Planet Level ' 'Stamina: Limitless '(His regeneration causes his stamina to never run out) '''Intelligence: Less-than-stellar education, But not dumb | High Range: Extended Melee '''with claws and swords, '''Planetary with magic Weaknesses: 'Prioritizes others over his own safety, can be overconfident, has a limited supply of mana, becomes flustered easily. '''Standard Equipment: ' * '''Broken Hero Sword: A broken longsword he's had since he was a child. Despite its appearance, it is still sharp and nigh-unbreakable. * Night's Edge: A powerful sword made from five other blades, each infused with a different type of magic. It takes the form of a violet single-edged greatsword. Whenever ryn damages an enemy with this sword, he drains life from them. Later, it was fused with Terra's Broken Heroine sword and his own Broken Hero Sword to form the Memento Blade * Breaker Blade: Simply put, a massive hunk of metal with a serrated edge. It's bigger and stronger than the night's edge, but other than its durability, has no special properties to it. It was later destroyed by Brimme, and its pieces were reforged into the Phoenix Blade. * Caliburn: '''A massive greatsword made from Blessed steel. It is his strongest blade so far, able to deal damage directly to the spirit, freeing others from possession. * '''Atlantis: '''An ark unit belonging to Plutia, a glowing red trident. When ryn wields this, he gains control over the very concept of water, Including: Salt, Ice, Plants, Etc. AS the concept of it, Ryn can control Emotions and Healing as well, creating incurable wounds with it. He can turn people into water aas well. '''Key: Part I | Part 2 (Base) | Night's Edge | Memento Blade | End of Part II | Champion of Graham | | God Notable attacks and Techniques Shapeshifting: Ryn's primary power. Being a shapeshifter, Ryn can turn into any beastkin species that he's befriended or had contact with. He can transform parts of his body or his entire body into these species, such as: * Usagi: 'A half-rabbit beastkin. The Usaki possess extreme leg strength, able to leap incredible distance with ease. They also have enhanced hearing. * '''Cheshire: '''A Faerie variant of the Nekomata. Cheshires possess the abilities to float and teleport in a puff of smoke, and can also turn human children into cheshires themselves. Cheshires do not age, and cannot reproduce (Hence the transformation) * '''Kitsune: '''A half-fox beastkin. Kitsune possess tails that store massive amounts of Mana. They can release this mana in the form of small balls of flame. In addition, kitsune possess superhuman agility. Their tails grant them massive magic power; however, if cut off, they are rendered helpless. Thanks to ryn's shapeshifter physiology, this is not an issue. * '''Manticore: '''A beastkin with a scorpion-like tail, bat wings and lion claws/ears. They can fire poisoned needles from their tails, fly and use their claws as cutting weapons. * '''Kobold: '''A small, dog-like beastkin no more than four feet tall. though not combat-suited, they can release a calming aura to disrupt fights and soothe emotions. * '''Weresheep: '''A half-sheep beastkin with wooly limbs and horns. They can emit spirit energy that causes those around them to become extremely sleepy. * '''Minotaur: '''A half-bull beastkin with large horns and immense strength. * '''Basilisk: '''A cousin of the snake-like Lamia, with a feathery tail and a cursed gaze. This gaze can turn others to stone, but should the Basilisk die, the curse will be lifted. * '''Arachne: '''A half-spider beastkin with the lower body of a spider. Ryn's spider body in particular is white and fluffy, but still generates webbing. They can create webs to build structures and trap foes. * '''Mothron: '''A half-moth beastkin. They can spread paralyzing powder, fly and sense their environment using Antennae. * '''Alpis: '''A half-bee beastkin. They possess hovering flight and a large poisoned stinger. Females can turn others into alpi via their sting. * '''Harpy: '''A half-bird beastkin. They have talons for legs and wings for arms. ** '''Thunderbird: '''A variant of the harpy, with thunderous wings. They can channel and emit lightning, and Ryn can summon these onto his back, channeling their electricity. ** '''Cockatrice: '''Another variant of the harpy, with much larger wings and talons. The cockatrice have a gaze that can paralyze and share emotions, for... various results. * '''Kraken: '''A massive aquatic beastkin with the lower body of a squid. They have tentacles that can wrap around and destroy ships with ease. * '''Mershark: '''A variant of the Merfolk with scales across their entire body. WIthin the water, their speed is unmatched, and they possess extremely sharp teeth. * '''Vampire: '''A type of demon with red eyes and sharp fangs. Vampire can drink blood from humans through bites, turn into bats, and induce hypnosis with a glare. * '''Cerberus ' * '''Unitaur * Darksider * Dragon: '''By far ryn's most powerful transformation. Ryn can turn into an abyssal dragon, much like his former Mistress and close friend Grima. He possesses tough scales, wings, a spiked tail, and fire breath which can be manipulated in a variety of different ways. Unlike his other transformations, he can also become an anthropomorphic dragon and even a full-on Abyssal dragon, which is large enough to wrap around castles. '''Honey: A slime that lives inside ryn's body after fusing with him. True to her name, she is partially composed of honey. Ryn can transform parts of himself into slime, allowing him to change his shape and size. for example, he transformed a small part of his hip, then grew it in size to form a makeshift sheathe for his weapons. He can also form strands to track vibrations and stretch limbs out to reach faraway places. Sorcery * Evocation ** Focus: '''A basic technique almost all magic users know, this is simply the act of absorbing spirit energy through the breath, allowing it to be converted into Mana. ** '''Flame Breath: Self-explanatory. Ryn inhales air (and spirit energy), converting it into flame and spewing it back out. This breath can melt armor and damage fire-resistant beings.' ' *** Hellflame Breath: '''A variant of Flame Breath, using hellfire. Hellfire is powerful enough to burn the soul away and combat all but the most powerful of Regeneration, as well as affecting the intangible. *** '''Piercing Breath: '''Ryn focuses his flame breath into a smaller stream, granting more power and longer range at the cost of area-of-effect. ** '''Overheating Roar: '''Ryn roars, causing the temperature around him to increase drastically. However, it can't melt tougher materials. ** '''Flame Burst: '''Ryn generates flames all around his body, releasing an omnidirectional burst of fire. It has less precision than the flame breath. *** '''Hellflame Burst: A variant of Flame Burst, using Hellfire. ** Fireball: ryn creates a ball of fire in his hand and throws it, for explosive results. ** Overheating Magnatron: '''An "ultimate attack", so to speak. Ryn pours all his mana into hellfire around his body, releasing it in a powerful beam of hellfire. This has three "levels" of power. *** '''Level 1: '''The weakest, but the one with the least strain on his body. *** '''Level 2: Stronger than level one, but more strenuous. *** Level 3: '''By far the strongest, but it can knock him out after use. ** '''Brimstone Portal: '''Ryn opens a red portal, a technique taught to him by his mother. It can take him anywhere on the current plane, as long as he knows where he's going. Otherwise, it will take him to a random location. * '''Glyphs ** Heaven's Gate (Light + Mana + Wind): '''Ryn opens a glowing white portal. This can take him to anywhere he desires, and he can even open these portals inside enemies to cut them down, ignoring durability. * '''Incantation * Restoration * Transmutation * Enchantment * Conjuration * Conversation * Manifestation ** Mental Link: '''By creating a mental link with someone, Ryn can sense their: Status, Location, Mood, and thoughts. He can even sense this across entire universes. ** '''Telepathy: '''Simply put, Ryn can communicate with others through the mind. Helpful if the person in question can't speak. This even works across intergalactic range. ** '''Telekinesis: '''The ability to control objects with one's mind. Simple enough, right? Ryn can move entire planets with this. * '''Divination Graham's Deicite: '''A small, marble-sized Jewel. It contains a fraction of graham's Infinite power, allowing mortals to use it. It was gifted to ryn at the end of the series, embedded in his chest. Through this, ryn gains several powers, listed below. * '''Override: '''Ryn forcibly overrides an ability through divine commandments. This can go as far as affecting Etro's Mimicry, preventing him from Copying Ryn's Attacks. Alciela considered it the only thing that could stop Ryn's Hero Astrologia. * '''Graham's Law: '''Ryn can see the "Law" of a person, their very concept if you will. By altering that, he can control or even destroy a person's very existence. This is how Graham Split Etro before the Great War. Misc. '''Height: 5'7" Weight: 167 lbs Hair: Blond Eyes: Blue Date of Birth: '''June 2nd '''Birthplace: '''Jungle Capital, Pedan '''Species: '''Shapeshifter Demigod '''Likes: '''Crossdressing, Guys '''Dislikes: Betrayal Hobbies: NSFW Affilities: '''Fire, Dark '''Main Theme: Combat Theme: Trivia Gallery Category:Astiria Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Dragon Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Law Users Category:Concept Users Category:Fate Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings